Hybrid Championship Wrestling
Hybrid Championship Wrestling (formerly Hardcore Championship Wrestling) is a backyard wrestling federation founded by RPK and Von Zipper on November 15, 2005. It was a member of the Global Backyard Wrestling News and National Backyard Wrestling Alliance communities. History Hardcore Championship Wrestling was established in late 2005 starting only with Von Zipper, Chris Keogh, RIPP, and RPK. The first show crowned two champions, the HCW Heavyweight Championship and the HCW Television Championship, won by Von Zipper and RIPP respectivly. Through out the year the main feud was RPK and Von Zipper. Finally in March of 2006, RPK captured the HCW Heavyweight title from Von Zipper. RPK held the title for over a year until losing the title back to Von Zipper in June 2007. While RPK and Von Zipper were feuding, RIPP and Chris Keogh entered their own feud over the Television Championship. Each time they faced off, RIPP retained. 2007-2008 seemed to be a good time for HCW, more talent was flowing in such as Cope Cabana and AC. In 2008, Genesis, consisting of RPK and Von Zipper, tried to take over HCW until Von Zipper lost the HCW Undisputed Championship to Chris Keogh. Chris then took a leave of absence and the number one contender to the title was given the belt. RPK took the Undisputed title and broke it into 2 titles. The HCW Heavyweight Title and the HCW Television Title. RPK lost the Heavyweight title to Von Zipper in controversial fashion which lead to Genesis ruling HCW once again. At the end of 2008 an announcment was made that HCW had started to construct a ring that they would perform in. 2009 hit and the first match in the ring was AC vs. RPK in a Last Man Standing Match for the NBYWA International Championship. The match ended in a draw, but the feud did not end there. RPK and AC would continue to feud throughout the Spring when AC won the HCW Television Championship from RPK in March. Von Zipper on the other hand ran through all competition in HCW, holding on to the HCW Heavyweight Title until May when Cope Cabana had an upset title victory. Seconds after winning the Heavyweight Title, Chris Keogh cashed in Money in the Bank to win the gold. At Deadly Intentions 2009, the scheduled Main Event was a Triple Threat between Von Zipper, RPK and Chris Keogh for the HCW Heavyweight Title. Von Zipper no showed and it was a changed to RPK vs Chris Keogh. RPK won the title, but it was later known that Von Zipper did not just no show the event, he was attack by partner RPK. This lead to a feud between the 2 throughout the summer. AC, who was HCW Television Champion, joined with RPK to create The Prophecy. Karnage, from TBW, joined the HCW roster as well. Karnage instantly went after Prophecy to make a name for himself. Karnage won the Hardcore Title in September, and lost it in a Title Unification match to AC. With the TV and Hardcore Titles unified, this made the HCW Imperial Championship, held by AC. Christian, formerly known as Chris Keogh, challenged RPK to a Title vs. Career match, where if Christian lost, he would be forced to retire. Christian made RPK submit and won the Heavyweight Title, holding it for over month, Christian then lost the gold to RPK in a Last Man Standing Match. RPK held the title until the returning Von Zipper demanded his rematch and won the title in an Extreme Rules match. On December 18, 2011, HCW made it's return with the 2011 edition of Snow Storm. This was it's only revived event though, as RPK decided to once again close the federation on April 5, 2012. Roster Wrestling *RPK *Karnage *Hung Solo *The Warlock *Rick The Dick *Jeff Gates *"Wild Man" Dan *Skull Jr. *Von Zipper *Chris Keogh *AC *Cope Cabana *Lunatik *Claus Suburbanite *Shogun Ikazuri Non-Wrestling *Big Lew *Johnny McCommentate Championships See Also *Going Beyond Your Wrestling Nation *National Backyard Wrestling Alliance *List Of Federations